The Summer Storm
by ShortRandomPERSON
Summary: Amidst the warring state period, two people were linked together by fate. It was to heal her broken heart and to bring him the true joy of loving someone so hard he could not stay alive. However, both are torn between duties and emotions. Will they ever allow themselves to create another meaning of happiness and live life as it was once again? (TobiramaXOcXIzuna)
1. Beginnings

This will be the very first time that I am writing a Naruto fiction so please be nice .

* * *

 _ **The Summer Storm**_

 **Plot: Amidst the warring state period, two people were linked together by fate. It was to heal her broken heart and to bring him the true joy of loving someone so hard he could not stay alive. However, both are torn between duties and emotions. Will they ever allow themselves to create another meaning of happiness and live life as it was once again?**

* * *

She was meant to be treated in a special way, like a princess, like a royalty. She must be treated with utmost respect as her bloodline descended from the goddess Konohana-Sakuya-Hime. She was a daughter of a powerful lord in the country she belonged.

Yet she was treated harshly. She was treated inhumane by the captors as she was the result of tragic loss in war. One they called the spoils of war. The father who had been slain and was soullessly beheaded in front her pure hearted mother. The mother of who nurtured and made them blossomed was quartered to death. The one and only innocent sibling that has yet to be oblivious of the world was burned to death. She remembered the loud cries they made and how much they suffered from the cruelties of these barbaric people. Her heart was unsettled between pure anger and loneliness.

The future with the ones she loved was destroyed in just a day. How can fate be cruel. She hasn't blossomed yet, a young flower that has not yet blossomed. However she aware in her surrounding and understood much of what was happening around. She knew that she was next in line to die. She was prepared to die. She was not scared of dying, however if she is still destined to live, then how? Living in these times were horrendous than darkness swallowing you and having no existence at all.

She can hear the soldiers laughing and bragging of how many people they have killed in process to have their small land. Half of the people she knew were either dead or brought as slaves and some fled away before the war broke out. Only few who sided with her family and only few who stayed by their side because they are all too aware that the clan had few powerful people. They were an easy target to begin with, the only reason they survived was staying incognito which is a certain technique passed down to them every generation to protect the family from incoming enemies.

She guessed that this generation of the clan was unlucky, a powerful clan discovered them. A clan that were godly enough to destroy and create a bloody massacre.

She was glad she was able to see this bittersweet world. It is time to say farewell as she consumed the poison brought to her. For the last time, she was thankful that she did not suffer the same kind of cruel death.

No.

" _Why do I still feel alive?"_

She can still feel her heartbeat. She can still feel her soul intact with her earth body. She can still speak thru her mind.

More importantly she can still open her eyes and found herself in a very new environment. It was somewhere foreign and unknown to her eyes. She still wore the same tattered white kimono stained with blood that symbolized that she was imprisoned. The ash colored hair she possessed were disheveled and worn loose. Some of her cuts and bruises seemed to slowly heal. She suspects that she had been asleep for days.

The place where she woke was again brought to her senses. It was somewhere unknown and she knew that it was a broken house built with the deep forest. This is a place so far from the turbulent place she had been.

She tried to stand but some of the broken bones she got stopped her. Her strength has not yet fully recovered. In truth she felt tired. Her mind, her heart, her soul, it was all tired. However, she still tried. She was given another chance to live. Why waste it and give life another chance?

She was saved. But who ? Who save saved her. A lot of the clansmen died in action. No one would save a useless tragic princess that cannot protect the ones she love be saved and allowed to live again? When in fact, there's someone needed saving? What can she contribute to the brutal society when gender is taken unequally?

How was she supposed to live again without knowing the capabilities and knowledge needed in the outside world. All throughout 12 years of living, she was sheltered, was spoon fed, was never given a problem, and most probably never experienced what was like living thru the shoes of the ordinary people. The skill she only knew was to read and make flowers grow. She can't even make a living and can't a find a roof for herself. Selling herself was not an option either as it was against her will and even if she's homeless and penniless she still carried the pride of a princess. She still carried the pride of being a member of small clan yet powerful in the field of growing peace and beautifying nature.

What is she going to do now? she cant even move. Her body won't allow her too.

How?

"Mother, father, oh heavenly ancestors, may you help me and grace me with wisdom and strength." She prayed, realizing salty liquids went out of her eyes.

She prayed that someone would help her again. She can't stay like this forever.

The girl once again closed her emerald eyes filled with tears, hoping and praying that someone save her.

And like a wind, she can sense an unknown figure in her presence. Her heart beated rapidly. What if it's trouble again, however instincts were telling her it was help. She can't choose between them.

She can't trust people again easily.

Opening her eyes, those onyx eyes pierced to the emerald ones she possessed. It was a male individual. His physical characteristic possessed of a pale white skin, a medium haircut with fringes that were cut in different lengths, a sharp nose, lips that were pursed in, and those clear onyx eyes that looked promising. His character seemed to fit a noble person and a male belonging to a clan. She cannot be mistaken.

"Please, save me." Those were the first words she told him, the first three words she uttered to say to him without thinking as automatically and carelessly she told to him.

' _What was I saying?'_

She tightened her grip wondering what would happen next and to her surprise the male figure before her unhesitantly picked her up from her lying down position as she was carried like a babe in his strong arms.

Mysteriously, the arms that held her thin frame was like peace, it reminded her that it is safety.

So, she knew in his presence and in his life she would be someone essential and she was someone to give him feelings of unknown.

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE: FIRST CHAPTER EVER AND I THINK THE LONGEST (I GUESS) I'VE WRITTEN SO FAR. THANKS R &R PLS :D**

 **Ps: Still editing this story due to some grammatical error and such. As soon as the series completes I am going to edit everything to correct some wrongs and such. Thank you, arigatou gozaimasu :D**


	2. Voices Of The Heart

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: HI TO ALL THE BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE, AGAIN, I AM HAVING THIS NOTE TO EXPLAIN SOME DETAILS REGARDING THE CHAPTER. YES, ALL CHAPTERS WON'T BE EDITED AS I WILL OMIT FUCKING MISTAKES ( AND YES I AM LAUGHING RIGHT NOW AND SORRY IF USE PROFANITIES SINCE WHEN I AM EXCITED AND ALL GIDDY I USE DEM WORDS TO EXPRESS HEAVENLY FEELS AND YES, I USE THEM TOO WHEN I TYPE SO WATCH OUT FOR MORE XD) ANYWAYS THANK YOU AGAIN FOR READING AND SORRY IF SOME GRAMMARS ARE NOT GOOD SINCE ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE AND FEW PEOPLE SPEAK THEM HERE IN MY COUNTRY (JAPAN) BUT FIRST OF ALL I THINK IT'S NOT AN EXCUSE THOUGH. I CONSIDER THIS AS PRACTICE, AS I WANT TO GO TO AMERICA (LOLS) SORRY FOR THE LONG NOTE, HAVE A GOOD DAY/NIGHT EVERYONE! ENJOY THIS CHAPTER OF PURE ANGST (JOKE). KK, SEE YA ON THE LAST PART!** **ありがとうござます！**

* * *

" _And so I knew that in the beginning, His smile caught me and kept me in prison called his heart. With that, I knew I can't escape; there was no escape."_

 **01**

 **(5 years later)**

The cold breeze died some months ago along with the light of winter that left her skin cold, in those days the golden orbs above were friendly. She missed how the snow that would cover the green ground pure white ice. The world was tinted with its innocent color. Soon enough, the spring season came. Covering the whole country with the cherry blossom trees and its petals. She can see the gentle rays of the king sun once again. As of now, in the blazing heat of August, she walked with him on the tinder forest floor trying to find the nearby lake. Truly, the world is painted vividly by the scorching heat of the sun. Light sweats in her forehead are evidence to the heat and even though she was wearing something light, the blistering heat she felt.

Five years have passed already the past by. Little amount of year yet it felt so long to her. She grew up already and was in her teenage years. She noticed how tall she had gotten, how her hips got rounded, her breast began to develop in a size she would not expect it to be, and her face somehow matured. The kid, the small princess she was before was gone and was growing in to be a woman. She is now 17, by this time if she was still a princess, she would be married already; she is deemed to marry someone of the other gender.

There is only one person in her eyes. The beautiful person that saved her from calamity 5 years ago. She was saved by him and helped by him. He placed a roof in her head and gave her the necessities she would be using throughout the years. He also taught her how she can survive the outside world. Although she lied about her identity to him at first, knowing that she ran away from home and her name was Yukiko. He saw thru her. He saw the lies, she knew that he saw thru him and she was lying. He only confided her to tell the truth when one incident happened and turn into a precious memory. He was very silent and was a man of few words. He was strict, yet she knew that his heart is gentle. He is a very kind person. His brother, the only family he got left welcomed her with open arms allowing her to stay as long she wanted. Although some clansmen opposed to the idea, she showed them proof that she was not some kind of spy or threat and lied to them that was a girl with no memories left to begin with. As payment to the kind family, she dedicated herself into doing the household chores although both brothers opposed. She kindly refused and did was to be done. She was happy enough.

Until some days, she could not remember anymore, they could not remember how they see thru each others heart and started to listen what the heart wants. They found themselves hungry for each other attention and affection. It started out with him writing simple letters although they were always seeing each other. The love he had for the young lady blossomed far more than he expected. He also realized that Hana, was also falling for his charm. So bond of was made for the two of them. However they kept their romance in secret at first as they did not want to surprise everyone and took things slowly. Slowly by holding each other' hands, entwining of fingers, his head rested on her lap, then slowly but surely, the passionate kisses.

He was her darling Izuna.

She was his darling Hana. Hana the name that was bestowed upon her by her late father.

She was essential to his heart.

She loved how he says her name in a calm and sweet voice. Nothing is better when the person you love would say it.

She was in her parasol reaching their destination. She soak her feet in the cold water and he would catch some fish. This was their time to relax from his duties and she would accompany him. The young Uchiha would love caressing her ash colored and would love it loose and long. He loved the natural aroma of her long locks. He loves her calloused fingers which were once soft. He loves kissing her soft lips with a sensual intensity. He also loves leaving away special marks to her delicate porcelain skin. Those marks were intended that she was his and only his.

He sat down next to her as he rested his head to her shoulder, he inhaled the natures air. With his strong arms, he held her in his arms. The next thing she knew he had slammed his lips to hers, and again and again, she would feel her heart beating fast and all the wind her lungs knocked out. From that moment he swayed his tongue to gain access to hers. The way he made thru her was exciting and amazing. He lit a fire thru her brain and warmth was sent thru her body also brought shiver to her skin.

He looked directly to her eyes. Izuna plastered a serious look mixed with passion in his eyes. Hana knew that their something needed to be said.

"Hana, look me in the eyes."

"Izuna." She gently spoke.

"Would you accept me?" He asked her with a serious tone in his voice.

"Of course I would. I accept you and love you."

"Then marry me."

Tears growed to her eyelids, the feelings that manifest inside her heart cannot hide and so happiness eternally stained her chest and stained upon her lips. She cannot utter the write words to say than to say yes and kiss him once again. Because he made her felt true bliss. Happiness flowed thru every nerve and particle of her being.

"Yes, I will." She smiled the biggest smile she can give to him; she gave him a kiss once again.

They kissed each other dearly once again as they waited the sun to go down. The sky was orange, shining warmly upon the night chilled soil has become a yellow inferno. It was sunset, both watched the sinking sun with unwavering gaze as it slowly hides and the moon was soon to show. Orange skies gradually transcended into dark displaying the stars glittering like scattered space dust and the beautiful orris-silver moon shaped in halo was revealed. Temperature rapidly changed, slightly cold wind trickled thru their skin. His touch only intensified as night also deepen.

For sure she knew that she is truly happy.

* * *

 **Hi, guys thank you again for reading, and again sorry for some grammatical error/mistakes, will be fixing it soon as I finished the series. Plus, this story will only have 10 or 15 chapters or more guess? I am actually surprised that someone reads my dumb ideas lols, anyways I love you all! Thank you *bows deeply***


End file.
